


E le stelle attraverso l'anima

by Oneiros



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiros/pseuds/Oneiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una long, che si prospetta MOLTO long.<br/>Con più pairings, ma principalmente Cain/Abel. Rating rosso per i capitoli a venire.<br/>Sacha ed Aleks, in fuga da un passato burrascoso nella loro Russia, si trasferiscono a studiare in un'università americana. Qui allacciano nuove relazioni, con tutte le difficoltà che una relazione con Sacha può comportare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sacha diede un calcio ad un cumulo di neve, imprecando a denti stretti. Fanculo. Fanculo a quel coglione - George? Gabriel? Un nome da frocio, comunque - e fanculo ad Aleks che lo aveva trascinato con sè. Non che Aleks fosse un tipo da trascinare, piuttosto era lui a restare nell'ombra di Sacha e ad accompagnarlo in tutte le sue scorribande, alle risse, alle sbronze del weekend, per lasciarlo solamente dopo che si fosse assicurato la compagnia, per la notte, di un bel pezzo di culo, pallido e magro, di solito. Ma da quando si era messo assieme a quella testa di cazzo, George, sì, George, aveva cominciato a rompere i coglioni anche lui.

Ed era per colpa dei due nuovi piccioncini se ora Sacha si trovava solo, nel bel mezzo del nulla, a saltare sul posto come un deficiente per riscaldarsi mentre il gelo della vigilia di Capodanno lo attanagliava. Sollevò il viso, controllando ancora una volta il testo del cartello stradale a cui era appoggiato. L'incrocio era quello giusto, i nomi delle vie corrispondevano a quelle che Aleks gli aveva scritto nel suo ultimo sms. Era in fottuto ritardo, come non era mai stato, almeno prima di conoscere lo sfigato. Doveva avere un cazzo fottutamente enorme, se aveva mandato Aleks tanto fuori di testa.

Sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono quando i fanali di un'automobile in avvicinamento illuminarono l'asfalto bagnato sotto i suoi piedi, e grugnì di disappunto nel riconoscere la figura al volante. E chi gli stava di fianco. Sacha non aveva bisogno di notare il rossore ancora vivido sulle pallide gote di Aleks per intuire la ragione del ritardo. L'automobile accostò e Sacha aprì la portiera, sistemandosi nei sedili posteriori senza preoccuparsi di pulirsi gli stivali ancora imbrattati di fango e neve. Così, giusto per dare una lezioni sulla puntalità a quella testa di cazzo. "Venti minuti, cazzo. Ho fatto in tempo a finire tutte le fottute paglie e a congelarmi dalla testa ai piedi." Sbottò immediatamente, sbattendo il ginocchio contro il sedile di Aleks, che sobbalzò ma rimase in silezio, rivolgendogli invece uno sguardo dispiaciuto da sopra la spalla. "Le strade sono ghiacciate, Sacha. Avremmo potuto accelerare, e allora saremmo finiti in un fosso alla prima curva e tu avresti dovuto aspettare all'incrocio tutta la notte, perchè nessuno sarebbe passato a prenderti." Spiegò George con un sospiro rassegnato, e Sacha desiderò che lo degnasse almeno di uno sguardo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, così da potergli mostrare il dito medio.

Ipocrita del cazzo, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come potesse davvero piacere ad Aleks, tutto auto eleganti, camicie stirate e pomeriggi di studio. Lo avevano conosciuto ad uno dei fottuti aperitivi tra compagni di corso a cui Sacha andava giusto per non passare un altra serata nel loro appartamento, e da allora i due non si erano più staccati. Perlomeno, Aleks non aveva smesso di farsi scopare, altrimenti sì che sarebbe stata una tragedia. Sacha non era certo che George fosse a conoscenza di come la sua nuova fidanzatina passasse le nottate - e le mattine, e i pomeriggi in cui i libri erano davvero troppo noiosi - ma il solo pensiero di avere ancora più potere su Aleks di quanto ne esercitasse lo sfigato lo rincuorava. E nonostante tutto, si era lasciato convincere a festeggiare il Capodanno con loro, alla festa di-... Di chi, poi?

"Di chi cazzo è la festa, comunque?" Chiese dopo un po', palpandosi le tasche della giacca e dei jeans, come se non avesse già controllato almeno una decina di volte di aver seriamente finito le sigarette. Aleks dovette notarlo, perchè aprì il cruscotto e ne estrasse un pacchetto che, dopo un distratto cenno di assenso da parte di George, porse a Sacha. "E' una di quelle confraternite del campus. Una cosa esclusiva, come tutte quelle che è Hector ad organizzare." Sacha mugugnò in assenso, con una sigaretta tra le labbra, ricordandosi improvvisamente della ragione che lo aveva spinto ad accettare l'invito e che lo aveva trattenuto dal mandare al diavolo George e la sua fidanzata. Hector, un culo da favola e la reputazione di essere una gran troia. Sacha lo aveva intravisto solo poche volte vagare nei dintorni del Dipartimento di Medicina, raffinato, altezzoso, con un'aria di superiorità che, si diceva, perdeva frequentemente e di buon grado davanti ad un cazzo ben piazzato. "... Ma si dà il caso che l'attuale ragazzo di Hector sia mio amico. Abbiamo gli inviti ufficiali e non dovremo preoccuparci di nulla. A parte ovviamente la cricca di Hector, a quelle vipere non sfuggirà di certo la nostra presenza." Continuò George, lanciando stavolta un'occhiata di biasimo a Sacha attraverso lo specchietto. Certo che li avrebbero notati, mentre George era abituato a certe stronzate, ai lounge bar e ai locali elitari, Sacha ed Aleks, arrivati in America da pochi mesi, si erano già guadagnati una certa fama all'interno dell'università. O meglio. Sacha se l'era creata, ed Aleks, suo malgrado, era diventato il ragazzino inquietante che lo seguiva sempre e ovunque. Ma fanculo, quei biondini figli di papà potevano pensare quel cazzo che volevano, a Sacha non fregava un emerito cazzo, finchè lo lasciavano in pace. Espirò a lungo, riempiendo l'abitacolo di un'acre nebbia, e che ci provasse, lo sfigato, che ci provasse dopo averlo lasciato venti fottuti minuti al freddo, a chiedergli di aprire il finestrino. La testa di cazzo sospirò, invece, e si rivolse ad Aleks, mormorando parole che Sacha era certo di non voler sentire. Rivolse quindi lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, irriconoscibili dintorni scivolavano lentamente di fronte ai suoi occhi, strade interminabili e tetti innevati. Quasi come la Russia, la sua Russia, una madrepatria che con lui ed Aleks era stata perfida matrigna. Ma che, come ogni genitrice, non si lasciava scordare facilmente.

Non aveva ancora finito la sigaretta quando l'automobile accostò e si sistemò in quello che Sacha riconobbe come il parcheggio del campus. Affollato, troppo per essere le vacanze di Natale, ed era chiaro che la festa di Hector era effettivamente un appuntamento allettante per parecchi. Per la prima volta dall'inizio di quella sciagurata nottata, Sacha ridacchiò tra sè, stringendosi nella giacca di pelle, terribilmente sexy ma sempre troppo leggera d'inverno, tanto da strappargli una nuova imprecazione.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando si accorse di essere finalmente riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, pur appoggiato in parte allo stipite della porta del bagno, Sacha potè tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo, ora: un paio d’ore di dolore diffuso un po’ in tutti i muscoli del corpo, un mal di testa atroce che avrebbe raggiunto il suo culmine verso il mezzogiorno di Capodanno ed una leggera nausea che l’avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la giornata seguente. Ma conoscere i ritmi dei propri post-sbornia non l’avrebbe certo aiutato a ricordare cosa cazzo fosse successo prima di ritrovarsi a vomitare l’anima in un cesso sconosciuto. O almeno che ore fossero.  
   
Si portò una mano tra i capelli bagnati di sudore e se li scrollò, chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di ignorare la forte musica e le voci provenienti dai piani inferiori e richiamare alla memoria le ultime ore. Hector, l’aveva incontrato, sì. Non era certo di averci parlato, probabilmente era solo rimasto in un angolo a fissargli il culo mentre la sua nuova fiamma gli ficcava la lingua in gola ad ogni buona occasione. Aleks e George… Nessun ricordo di loro, doveva averli lasciati subito, i due piccioncini, troppo difficile cercare di rimorchiare con quei due che non smettevano un attimo di amoreggiare come due fottuti dodicenni. Però… Sacha si staccò dallo stipite del bagno e corse al lavandino, per guardarsi allo specchio e sogghignare non appena notò con piacere una fila di vividi segni rossastri lungo il proprio collo. Allora non se l’era sognato, il biondino che gli doveva aver succhiato il cazzo lì, nel bagno, o in una delle tante stanze. Due labbra rosee e gonfie, fottutamente perfette, e allora forse ne era valsa la pena di aspettare venti minuti ad un fottutissimo incrocio a congelarsi le ossa.  
   
Con un ghigno soddisfatto stampato in viso, si estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, con l’intento di controllare l’ora, ma lo trovò già sbloccato, fermo sulla finestra di un nuovo sms ricevuto. “Senti, Sacha, ti abbiamo cercato per dirtelo, ma James ci ha detto che eri impegnato... Io e George andiamo, raggiungiamo suo fratello e i suoi amici che vanno ad aspettare l’alba sulle colline. Non ti dispiace farti dare un passaggio a casa da qualcuno, vero? Ah, comunque. Probabilmente non te lo ricordi, ma hai strappato una delle tende del salotto. Hector insiste che la ripaghi, quindi, fossi in te, cercherei di non farmi vedere troppo in giro da lui.”  
   
... Fanculo. Chi cazzo gli avrebbe dato uno strappo, ora che puzzava di sudore e alcol da far schifo? Non conosceva nessuno di quegli stronzi della festa, fighetti figli di papà, tutti con la puzza sotto il naso e camicie immacolate e cinture di pelle. Imprecò ad alta voce e si infilò il telefono in tasca. Era ora di guadagnarsi un passaggio.  
   
Al piano di sotto, l’atmosfera era quella di un rave party tra sedicenni: la musica andava ancora, ad un volume talmente alto che Sacha strinse i denti, ma probabilmente solamente perchè nessuno aveva voglia di raggiungere lo stereo e spegnerlo. I pochi rimasti, distrutti dall’alcol e, senza dubbio, da fumo e stronzate chimiche, di quelle che andavano di moda tra i figli di papà che potevano permettersele, sonnecchiavano sui divani e sulle poltrone, mentre i più lucidi chiacchieravano a bassa voce tra loro, come per non svegliare i loro amichetti strafatti. Eccoli, gli unici in grado di guidare. Sacha fece qualche passo nella loro direzione, per bloccarsi quando vide un giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi, raccolti in un’elegante treccia, varcare la soglia del salotto, accompagnato dal suo ragazzo, un armadio tutto muscoli con cui, era certo, Sacha non avrebbe mai voluto aver da litigare. Deglutì ed indietreggiò alla svelta alla vista di Hector, e si infilò nella prima porta che trovò, soltanto per andare a sbattere contro un biondino diretto evidentemente in salotto, che se non cadde a terra per l’impatto fu solamente grazie ai riflessi di Sacha, il quale riuscì ad afferrargli entrambe le braccia e a sostenerlo. “Ehi!” Non ebbe il tempo di scambiare una parola, ma spinse via il ragazzino, gli occhi che ballavano febbrilmente attraverso la nuova stanza, che scoprì essere la cucina, alla ricerca di un nascondiglio, o una fottuta porta, o qualcosa. Poi un fulmine a ciel sereno, un’illuminazione, e Sacha per poco non scoppiò a ridere, voltandosi nuovamente verso il biondo. “Tu sei quello che mi ha succhiato il cazzo!”  
   
L’altro sbiancò, le sue belle labbra morbide e calde dischiuse in un respiro spezzato, gli occhi enormi per l’incredulità. Doveva essere lui, capelli biondi in un casco leggermente disordinato, probabilmente le sue stesse mani che vi erano affondate per strattonare le sue ciocche durante il lavoretto di bocca. Il ragazzo rispose con un filo di voce, come sconvolto, “No! Non ho... Non ti ho mai visto prima!” Sacha ignorò bellamente le sue parole, preferendo invece afferrare l’esile polso del biondino e trascinarlo con sè attraverso una seconda porta, in cerca dell’uscita. Non solo si era trovato un passaggio per l’appartamento, ma si era anche assicurato una piacevole compagnia per il resto della nottata... O della mattina. E fanculo ad Aleks e al suo fidanzato del cazzo. “Cosa stai... Aspetta! Dove stai andando?” Solo quando le proteste del biondo si fecero più rumorose, e Sacha sentì il braccio del ragazzo dare forti strattoni per liberarsi dalla sua presa, decise di degnarlo di qualche parola. “A casa. Mi serve un fottuto passaggio, ora.”  
   
“Non... No! Non ti conosco nemmeno!” Fu la risposta del biondo, che ora squadrava Sacha con lo sguardo di chi non poteva non aver notato il forte odore di alcol e l’andatura incerta del russo. Le gote rosse, una verginella del cazzo, come Hector un attimo prima di mettersi in ginocchio davanti a chiunque sapesse essere abbastanza convincente. Sacha si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e a sorridergli, sollevando abbastanza il labbro superiore da mostrargli i canini. “Se mi conoscevi abbastanza da farmi un pompino, mi conosci abbastanza anche per darmi un fottuto strappo,” cominciò, e non poteva dire di non godersi la reazione scandalizzata dell’altro, che lo fissava con la bocca aperta come un fottuto stoccafisso, “Non rompere il cazzo e andiamo, muovi il culo!” Concluse Sacha, tornando a stringere la presa sul polso del biondo e riprendendo a camminare, svelto, in cerca dell’uscita da quel fottuto bordello. Non dovette attendere molto per ritrovarsi all’aperto, sotto il gelido cielo invernale illuminato di un rosa che preannunciava l’alba.  
   
“... Ti ho detto che non sono stato io, non so di cosa tu stia parlando...”  
E continuava a lagnarsi, il ragazzino, uno spreco per quelle belle labbra, così dotate attorno ad un uccello che sapesse il fatto suo. Finalmente in strada, lontano dalla musica ad alto volume, Sacha sospirò e lasciò andare il polso del ragazzo, che si fermò, immobile, in piedi sull’asfalto bagnato, e mormorò appena “Mi chiamo Ethan.”  
   
“Che cosa?” Sacha rivolse lo sguardo al biondo, certo di non aver sentito bene. Solo allora lo degnò di un’occhiata più attenta, con cui catturò le gambe sottili fasciate da pantaloni scuri, la camicia ancora linda dopo l’intera festa, la pelle candida che ora diventava rosea in prossimità delle gote, mentre il ragazzo, Ethan, abbassava lo sguardo, riprendendo a parlare. “Non sono stato io a... Ad appartarmi con te. Ma visto che devo accompagnarti a casa, forse dovresti almeno interessarti al mio nome.”  
   
Per poco non scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, a quelle parole. Con chi cazzo credeva di avere a che fare, il biondo? Ma non importava, almeno si stava sciogliendo, e forse Sacha sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere il bis, quella notte. No. Due errori. Non era notte, era mattina, ormai. E non ‘forse’. Senza dubbio.  
   
“D’accordo... Ethan, come ti pare. Vuoi restar fermo ancora un po’ a farci congelare il culo o mi dici dove cazzo hai posteggiato?”


	3. Chapter 3

Il biondino guidava veloce, troppo fottutamente veloce, ed ogni curva era un conato a stento trattenuto. Doveva essere del luogo, perchè una volta che Sacha gli aveva riferito l'indirizzo del suo appartamento, Ethan aveva semplicemente annuito e suggerito di allacciarsi le cinture, per poi partire spedito verso la periferia della città. Aveva chiuso gli occhi un paio di volte, Sacha, sperando di addormentarsi abbastanza alla svelta da non risentire più della nausea da post-sbornia, ed ogni fottuta volta Ethan trovava l'occasione di aprir bocca per mormorare qualche timido tentativo di conversazione. Fanculo, dove cazzo trovava la voglia di chiacchierare, alle sei del mattino? 

"Fai l'università anche tu?" Provò a chiedere Ethan, un sorriso tirato e gli occhi puntati sulla strada. Perfettamente lucido, nemmeno un segno di stanchezza, e Sacha si chiese se avesse per caso ricevuto un pompino dal taxista della serata, visto che dalla sicurezza al volante era evidente che il biondo non avesse toccato una fottuta goccia di alcol durante la festa. Sospirò e si portò una mano alle tempie, biascicando un "Seh" in risposta. Abbastanza pigro da fargli capire che voleva essere lasciato in pace.

"Oh." Silenzio, di nuovo. Il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino scorreva veloce, troppo per gli occhi di Sacha, che decise di richiuderli. "Anch'io. Faccio Ingegneria Informatica, e tu?" Sacha sbuffò, spazientito, ed affondò la nuca nel caldo colletto della giacca. "Economia", rispose, ed aggiunse subito, in modo da prevenire altre fottute domande "Primo anno." Quando Ethan aprì nuovamente la bocca per parlare, Sacha riaprì gli occhi e sbottò irritato "Riesci a chiudere quella cazzo di bocca?" e cazzo, ci avrebbe pensato lui stesso con un bel limone duro, se il biondino non fosse stato impegnato alla guida. 

Ethan tacque, finalmente, e Sacha tornò a fissare il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino, ora quello della tangenziale dela città. Fu lui a spezzare il tanto desiderato silenzio, ticchettando l'indice contro il vetro del finestrino. "Ehi, biondino... Ethan. Fermati un secondo qui." Disse, indicando un fast food incredibilmente aperto, doveva essere fottutamente desolato, ma per uno spuntino veloce andava più che bene. "Cosa? Hai davvero fame?" 

"Dai, prendiamo solo una fottuta brioche e ce ne andiamo, non hai nemmeno da scendere dall'auto." Insistette Sacha, con un ghigno che tornava a farsi largo sul viso, mentre già Ethan segnalava ad un traffico inesistente l'imminente svolta, e il russo pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe messo sotto i denti quel bel bocconcino. E anche la brioche.

Con un sorriso sornione, si rivolse ad Ethan. "Senti, baby, io avrei solo dei fottuti pezzi grandi con me... Non avresti degli spicci?" Chiese, e come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, ecco che l'adorabile biondino gli porgeva una decina di dollari, con espressione rassegnata. Meglio. Sacha aveva sempre preferito quelli che sapevano stare al loro posto. "Per me al cioccolato. E un pacchetto di chewing gum, quelle che preferisci." Fece appena in tempo ad aggiungere Ethan, prima che Sacha chiudesse la portiera dell'auto dietro sé per dirigersi, compiaciuto, all'interno del fast food.

 

Una volta superata l'insopportabile parlantina, Ethan non era nemmeno male. Due labbra che esigevano di essere prese a morsi, gambe sottili, un culo invidiabile che Sacha aveva fatto appena in tempo ad osservare, prima di entrare in automobile. Tutto questo ben di Dio, e poi il bisogno irrefrenabile di riempire un perfetto e piacevolissimo silenzio con stronzate a caso sull'università e il bel quartiere in cui Sacha era stato fortunatissimo a trovare posto. Fanculo. Ecco perchè si scopava Aleks, almeno lui sapeva stare zitto.

In una decina di minuti arrivarono di fronte al complesso di condomini che ospitava anche il merdoso appartamento che lui ed Aleks si erano trovati, ed Ethan accostò, il sole ormai sorto e i primi sfigati mattinieri già uscivano di casa. Sacha si slacciò la cintura e tirò il freno a mano. "Spegni il motore, dolcezza, tu sali con me. Tu mi hai offerto la colazione, io ti offro un caffè." Ethan sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, succhiandosi quel meraviglioso labbro inferiore che si ritrovava, esitante. "Non saprei, in realtà preferirei andare a dormire, una volta a casa mia." Certo, come se fosse stato quello, il vero problema. "Eddai, baby, ho il decaffeinato." Disse Sacha, e finalmente il biondino si decise a spegnere l'automobile, non senza aggiungere un "Okay, ma veloce," che Sacha si assicurò di far finta di non aver sentito.

Percorsero il tragitto dall'auto fino all'entrata del condominio in assoluto silenzio, grazie a Dio, Ethan troppo intimidito per proferire verbo, o forse troppo affaticato dopo sei rampe di scale. L'appartamento era vuoto, ovviamente, Aleks sapeva che non poteva scopare con George in casa loro, glielo aveva categoricamente proibito, quindi doveva aver deciso di passare il resto della giornata da lui. Si tolse la giacca e la lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia libera che gli capitò a tiro, quindi fece strada ad Ethan fino alla cucina. Come se l'intenzione fosse davvero quella di bere un fottuto caffè. Dovette cercare la caffettiera sotto i piatti e le pentole ammucchiati nel lavandino, un paio di giorni che dovevano essere lavati, era il suo turno, ma poteva permettersi di prendersela comoda. Aleks non si sarebbe mai lamentato. Diede una sciacquata veloce alla caffettiera ed aprì le ante della cucina, una dopo l'altra: tre mesi, ormai, che viveva in quel cesso e ancora non ricordava quale dei vani fosse la dispensa.

"E' carino, qui." Non riusciva proprio a stare zitto, il biondo, ora seduto ad un tavolo sommerso da bottiglie vuote, libri, bicchieri ancora mezzi pieni. Tempo di dargli una fottuta buona ragione per chiudere quella bocca. Sacha lasciò il barattolo del caffè sul ripiano della cucina ed aggirò il tavolo per raggiungerlo da dietro ed afferrargli il polso, dal quale lo tirò e lo costrinse a mettersi in piedi. Erano già fottutamente vicini, le labbra dischiuse di Ethan e le gote arrossate nella consapevolezza di cosa stava per accadere fecero sorridere Sacha, che dovette soffocare una risata maliziosa quando costrinse l'altro ad un bacio subito profondo e vorace. Lo avrebbe baciato a lungo, carezzando la sua lingua così veloce e accondiscendente, ma fu Ethan a fermarlo, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di Sacha e forzandolo ad allontanarsi dalla sua bocca. 

Sacha grugnì di disappunto, restio a lasciare la presa sul polso del biondino, o anche solo a riaprire gli occhi ed ascoltare le proteste da verginello con cui Ethan l'avrebbe ricoperto. Fu invece stupito nel sentire le parole quasi sussurrate che scivolarono via da quelle labbra ancora dischiuse, in attesa. "Non so ancora come ti chiami." Timoroso, esitante, ma nessun'ombra di paura, e questo sì che era fottutamente buono. Un ghigno si allargò sul viso di Sacha, che posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Ethan, tenendolo al suo posto, che poi era lì contro il suo corpo, il cavallo dei pantaloni che premeva contro il ventre del più basso. Mormorò il proprio nome contro le sue labbra, troppo gonfie e perfette per starvi lontano, e il pensiero del pompino ricevuto poche ore prima scatenò l'eccitazione nei suoi pantaloni e nella sua lingua, che tornò a cercare quella di Ethan. Indietreggiò nel frattempo, trascinò Ethan con sè con le mani ancora strette sulla sua vita e lo condusse così verso il divano, ora decisamente più comodo e sgombro del suo letto. "Accomodati, principessa." Gli suggerì una volta arrivato, ed il biondo non si fece pregare. Calciò via le scarpe e si distese sui cuscini, le gambe abbastanza divaricate perché Sacha ci si potesse sistemare in mezzo. E di nuovo giù a limonare duro, giusto per tenergli la bocca occupata mentre le mani lavoravano alla fibbia della sua cintura. Sacha ghignò contro le labbra di Ethan, sentendolo mugolare quando fece scivolare una mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, ancora chiusi, cazzo, ancora troppo stretti sulle cosce magre del biondino, ma ancora per poco.

Si sollevò da lui con l'intento di sbottonarglieli, solo per venir immediatamente afferrato per il collo della maglia e trovarsi ad intrecciare ancora una volta la propria lingua con quella, ora compiaciuta e golosa, del biondino che si era portato a casa. "Cazzo, Ethan, fermo." Gli ordinò, stizzito quando l'altro tentò di costringerlo all'ennesimo bacio. Lo spinse contro i cuscini del divano e riuscì finalmente a slacciargli e calargli i pantaloni, rivelando l'intimo e due cosce candide ed affusolate, proprio come Sacha le aveva immaginate sotto alla stoffa scura. Non perse tempo ad ammirarle, ma si chinò sui suoi fianchi, dai quali sollevò la camicia, e li lambì con le labbra, morbidi, caldi e fottutamente magri. Lo eccitava come la sua pelle si tendesse sotto i suoi baci, come i sospiri accelerati si susseguivano, osceni, nessun tentativo da parte di Ethan di fermarli, e lo eccitava soprattutto come le gambe snelle lo accogliessero e lo assecondassero nella sua lussuria, offrendogli la perfezione dei genitali, perfettamente visibili sotto il tessuto dei boxer. "Sa-... Sacha, per favore..." Sussurrò Ethan, e la sua immotivata preghiera scatenò l'irrefrenabile desiderio di Sacha, che afferrò l'elastico dei boxer e li calò finchè non rimase solamente Ethan, l'erezione pulsante, la schiena inarcata ed il viso in fiamme. Gratuito e perfetto, così che Sacha potè prendersi qualche istante per contemplare la sua conquista, e realizzare che era valsa davvero la pena di sorbirsi tutte le sue fottute chiacchiere.

"Cosa staresti facendo?" Domandò infine Ethan, il respiro affannato ed il rossore più vivido che mai. "Ti sto guardando, dolcezza." Rispose Sacha, e cos'altro? Sghignazzò, immobile a godersi la vista del biondino, perplesso e frustrato, che ora stringeva le gambe contro i fianchi di Sacha e si sbottonava svelto la camicia, probabilmente chiedendosi se aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Troppo intimidito per chiedere altro, allora Sacha decise di rompere il silenzio. "E' la tua prima trombata?" Chiese, e sbuffò quando Ethan si limitò ad annuire, gli occhi bassi e le labbra serrate. "Mh... Poco male, vorrà dire che stavolta sarà indimenticabile."

"Aspetta... Devi usare una protezione. Noi... Non ci conosciamo nemmeno." Ecco. Ecco le parole che Sacha temeva. Cazzo, dalle sue parti le troiette come Ethan non si facevano di quei problemi.

"Non mi ricordo di aver usato un fottuto preservativo, quando me l'hai succhiato." Rispose, evitando accuratamente di aggiungere che c'era anche molto altro che non ricordava.

"Ancora con questa storia? Non sono stato-..." "D'accordo, maledizione!" Gli chiuse la bocca con un nuovo bacio, tanto di quelli il biondino non aveva mai abbastanza, e portò una mano ai suoi testicoli, che accarezzò e fece ballare tra le dita. Si sarebbe sicuramente goduto di più i gemiti del ragazzino, se solo non avesse avuto per la testa il pensiero di dove avesse messo l'ultima scatola di preservativi. O a quanto tempo prima risalissero, dopotutto con Aleks non li aveva mai usati. La mano risalì fino al membro di Ethan, lo massaggiò fino a quando l'orgasmo esplose tra le sue dita bagnando di seme il ventre del biondino. Istintivamente, fece per afferrare la camicia di Ethan, ma quello fu più svelto ad afferrargli il polso. "No! Quella mi serve... Usa un fazzoletto." Sacha sbuffò e si scostò da lui, alzandosi quindi dal divano. "Tch. Vado a prendere i fottuti fazzoletti." "E i preservativi!" Aggiunse Ethan, come se si fosse potuto scordareuna richiesta tanto scomoda.

"... Sì. E i preservativi."

Fanculo, ecco che si guadagnava a scopare una verginella. Sbuffò e si diresse verso il bagno. Dopo essersi pulito la mano con uno degli asciugamani, aprì l'armadietto. Un paio di pacchetti c'erano, effettivamente. Il primo scaduto, da qualche settimana. Per un attimo considerò la possibilità di non dirlo ad Ethan ed usarli comunque, poi la scartò quando gli balenò nella testa l'immagine del suo cazzo ricoperto di pustole o chissà cosa. Esaminò il secondo pacchetto, questo ancora utilizzabile, apparentemente. Il problema, con quello, era un altro. I dieci dollari peggior spesi della sua vita prendevano forma in un sottile pacchetto di profilattici al gusto di bacon.

"Stai... Scherzando? Perchè al bacon?" Ovvio, che altra reazione poteva aspettarsi da Ethan? Sospirò, procedendo a slacciarsi la cintura ed i jeans. "Perchè non ne ho altri. Che cazzo te ne frega, mica devi mangiarli." "Appunto. Quindi perchè al bacon?" Sacha fece schioccare la lingua, ancora una lamentela gli avrebbe chiuso davvero quella fottuta bocca. A modo suo. Si calò i pantaloni e l'intimo, quindi si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe divaricate di Ethan, che si sollevò per dare qualche carezza al membro semieretto di Sacha, in un tentativo di sembrare disinvolto che non ebbe alcun successo. Ma la vista del corpo nudo del biondino bastò a fargli raggiungere la piena erezione. "Aspetta un attimo, baby. Rimettiti giù." Disse, un ghigno dipinto in viso mentre l'altro obbediva e posava la bustina del preservativo. Col cazzo che avrebbe potuto scopare una vergine senza prima un po' di preparazione. 

Si portò un paio di dita alla bocca e le succhiò, gli occhi fissi su Ethan, sulle sue labbra dischiuse e sull'eccitazione che tornava a gonfiarsi di desiderio. Prese ad ansimare, flebile ed ancora controllato, quando Sacha avvicinò le dita alla sua entrata, e trattenne il respiro quando venne penetrato, improvviso ma lento, le pareti interne troppo fottutamente strette attorno al dito indice. Nessun problema. Sacha sapeva come muoversi. Estrasse con lentezza estrema le dita, solo per poi inserirle nuovamente, stavolta sforbiciando e carezzando i muscoli che gradualmente si dilatavano attorno a loro. Ed Ethan era fottutamente stupendo nel modo in cui si rilassava, in cui offriva i suoi sospiri osceni e desiderava di più, ingordo di quel nuovo piacere. 

"Basta... Sono pronto, davvero." Sussurrò infine il biondino tra respiri spezzati, e Sacha non potè non gioire delle sue parole, con con l'eccitazione pulsante e le labbra secche. Lo lasciò sollevarsi di nuovo sui gomiti, prendere la bustina del profilattico ed aprirla con i denti, in un gesto che sapeva di già visto, ma che non fece che aumentare la voglia di Sacha, fu il suo turno di trattenere il respiro quando le dita affusolate di Ethan srotolarono il profilattico sul suo membro. "Ehi, aspetta un attimo. E' anche colorato come il bacon!" 

Ah, col cazzo. Le lamentele riguardo la fantasia dei suoi preservativi erano l'ultima cosa che ora Sacha aveva voglia di ascoltare. Molto meglio il lungo gemito che lasciò le labbra di Ethan quando gli ebbe sollevato le cosce e premuto il proprio membro contro l'entrata ora dilatata, fino riempirlo completamente. Fu allora che il piacere gli diede davvero alla testa, che l'odore di sesso lo inondò, familiare e al contempo dotato, stavolta, di qualcosa di nuovo e fottutamente buono. Erano le mani di Ethan, forse, strette attorno alla stoffa della sua maglietta, premute sulla sua pelle o aggrappate ai suoi capelli. Gemeva e parlava, anche durante il sesso, solo per fargli sapere quanto cazzo gli piaceva. E questo era buono, era ottimo, cazzo, perchè piaceva anche a Sacha, troppo eccitato per ricordarsi di prendersela con calma. Gli afferrò i fianchi, ossuti eppure morbidi e da questi si diede la spinta per andare più a fondo ad ogni penetrazione, le strette pareti di Ethan non gli davano tregua, i mugolii affannati del biondino rimbombavano nelle sue orecchie e lo facevano sorridere, sogghignare per il piacere che ora stava donando. 

Ancora troppo poco. Era arrapante, il biondino, ma Sacha non sarebbe venuto prima di aver regalato il secondo orgasmo ad Ethan. Quando l'ondata di piacere si fece insopportabile, Sacha si chinò sull'esile corpo dell'altro e chiuse i denti sulla carne del suo collo, violento, cazzo, ma fanculo ad Ethan e alle sue lamentele, era troppo fottutamente buono perchè gli importasse. L'altro mugolò, la schiena meravigliosamente inarcata, il petto nudo fremente ed il viso arrossato. Non c'era modo di resistergli, Sacha dovette tornare sulle labbra del biondino, dovette giocarvi e succhiarle tra le proprie, travolto dal calore ad ogni movimento del bacino, sempre più veloce e febbrile. Le morse di nuovo, poteva sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua, ma furono istanti, poi il gemito di Ethan, acuto e sfinito, ed il suo orgasmo tra i loro corpi, per cui Sacha non dovette più preoccuparsi di trattenere il proprio. 

Ricadde sul corpo di Ethan, esausto e fottutamente incurante di stare schiacciando il diaframma del biondino o cosa, perchè non poteva fregargliene di meno, ora che tutto era buono e lento. Ma Ethan era a posto, respirava piano, mugolò appena quando Sacha si decise ad uscire dal suo corpo, per sfilarsi il profilattico e lasciarlo annodato a terra, ai piedi del divano. A buttarlo avrebbe pensato più tardi. A Ethan, alle sue labbra e al suo culo da favola avrebbe pensato più tardi. Ora c'era solo la stanchezza fisica, il desiderio che non riusciva a spiegarsi che il biondino rimanesse accanto a lui a riposare. Si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di convincerlo, quando notò gli occhi chiusi e rilassati di Ethan, e Sacha abbassò le palpebre a sua volta, il viso premuto contro un corpo perfetto e candido. E forse fu il sonno, l'alcool a suggerirglielo, ma deglutì quando una voce gli rivelò che l'unica imperfezione, in quel quadretto, era nient'altro che Sacha.


End file.
